In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic soaring since the 4-generation (4G) communication system came to the market, there are ongoing efforts to develop enhanced 5G communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For the reasons, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called the beyond 4G network communication system or post LTE system.
For higher data transmit rates, 5G communication systems are considered to be implemented on ultra-high frequency bands (mmWave), such as, e.g., 60 GHz. To mitigate pathloss on the ultra-high frequency band and increase the reach of radio waves, the following techniques are taken into account for the 5G communication system: beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna.
Also being developed are various technologies for the 5G communication system to have an enhanced network, such as evolved or advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
There are also other various schemes under development for the 5G system including, e.g., hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access schemes.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from the human-centered connection network by which humans create and consume information to the internet of things (IoT) network by which information is communicated and processed between things or other distributed components. The internet of everything (IoE) technology may be an example of a combination of the big data processing technology and the IoT technology through, e.g., a connection with a cloud server.
To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infra, service interface technology, and a security technology, are required. There is a recent ongoing research for inter-object connection technologies, such as the sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), or the machine-type communication (MTC).
In the IoT environment may be offered intelligent internet technology (IT) services that collect and analyze the data generated by the things connected with one another to create human life a new value. The IoT may have various applications, such as the smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health-care, or smart appliance industry, or state-of-art medical services, through conversion or integration of existing IT technologies and various industries.
Regarding 3GPP GSM EDGE radio access network (GERAN) and RAN standardization, there are recently ongoing discussion for wireless communication systems for supporting M2M communication capable of efficient, low-power communication targeting low-cost, low-energy devices. Cellular (C)-IoT, narrow band (NB)-CIoT, long term evolution (NB-LTE), and NB-IoT are among wireless communication system standards that are under discussion. Such wireless communication systems correspond to bluetooth smart, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), zigbee, or other short-range wireless systems, a representative example of which is low power wide area (LPWA). Such M2M communication may be adopted for establishing a M2M Internet of telemetry remote sensors, industrial equipment or other apparatuses, electric meters, street lights, pipelines or other various infra structure facilities, health-care, intelligent buildings, or consumer electronics applications through low-cost, low-energy devices. The 5G infrastructure public private partnership, a European 5G research center, anticipates that one-million or more M2M devices will attach per km2. Such M2M communication is supposed to enable enhanced service coverage, low-cost devices, and connection of myriad devices. Thus, service providers may offer the C-IoT using part of the frequency band being used for the global system for mobile communication (GSM) or existing LTE band.
Implementing a low-speed network using part of the LTE infrastructure limits the channel for providing the CIoT to part, e.g., 200 kHz, of the available bandwidth for the existing LTE network. Thus, access by a number of devices at the same time is likely to cause shortage of radio resources.
In order to minimize power consumption by CIoT devices, the position of a device may be classified within the service coverage of a base station based on standards preset between the base station and the device. As a specific example, the position of the device may fall within one of portions in a preset range based on a value obtained by quantizing the pathloss value between the device and the base station. The device may perform operations for achieving energy efficiency using a resource allocation scheme corresponding to the range. According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, although pathloss is chosen as a reference for determining the classification for the position of the device, the present disclosure is not limited to pathloss. According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, examples of the position of the device may encompass a coverage class defined within CIoT service coverage or a coverage level defined by MTC technology. Specifically, the coverage class corresponds to a range set using a quantized pathloss value or may use a pre-defined resource allocation scheme per coverage class. For example, the coverage class increases as pathloss decreases. Thus, retransmission for transmission and reception between device and base station may be carried out to make up for the decreased pathloss, for the reason of which the transmission time is expected to increase up to 32 times or more per coverage class.
Meanwhile, CIoT devices may largely be divided into stationary devices and mobile devices. Mobile devices may be subject to changes in coverage class or cell configuration/reconfiguration due to their mobility, causing additional control signals. Therefore, mobile devices exhibit a significant difference in usage and use time of radio resources as compared with stationary ones.
However, legacy LTE systems do not involve charging the use of radio resources. The sharp growth of CIoT communication for limited resources allocated in the wireless communication system leads to the need for a charging scheme to efficiently operate radio resources.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.